koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Ce
Sun Ce became a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 3. Known as "The Little Conqueror of Jiang Dong", he set the foundations for the Kingdom of Wu. He is Sun Jian's eldest son and eldest brother of Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. He is married to the older Qiao sister, Da Qiao. With his childhood friend, Zhou Yu, he set out to find a land worthy enough for him to rule. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 26 years old. Role in Plot Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, his Musou mode revolves on the events of the Sun Family's creation of Wu. After his father's death, Sun Ce continues to fulfill his father's legacy of ruling the land. After conquering the Wu Territory, he is confronted by Yu Ji, a sorcerer who had been manipulating the morale of the Wu army by his sorcery. Eventully, Sun Ce was inflicted with an illness after killing the sorcerer, although this did not stop him from fighting at Xia Kou. His ending involves him overcoming his illness, preparing for the new challenges he will face by his army and his family. Even if he doesn't have a storyline in Dynasty Warriors 6, Sun Ce heavily appears as a support for the characters who have such Musou Modes, as well as being in many cutscenes. He plays a larger role in Zhou Yu and later Taishi Ci's Musou Modes. His alternate costume is a palette swap of yellow taking the place of red, showing Sun Ce as he was in Yuan Shu's forces. His death is prominent throughout the series but the circumstances behind it changes in each game. In Da Qiao's stage in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he dies in Da Qiao's arms while protecting her from falling arrows. Dynasty Warriors 5 tells a different story of Ce's death, instead from a curse after killing the sorcerer, Yu Ji. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he dies from three arrows shot by an off screen archer. In Taishi Ci's Musou Mode for Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he simply clutches his abdomen and falls over with no explanation really given for his demise. Warriors Orochi Wu's Story Mode in Warriors Orochi tells about Orochi kidnapping Sun Jian and some of the retainers as hostages, and the Wu army being forced to fight for the Orochi Army. Sun Ce, being in a calm status, attempts to fight against the Resistance army for the sake of saving the hostages. With aid from Sakon Shima, he successfully rescues his father and leaves the Orochi army, but leaving Sun Jian alone to face an ambushing unit. Sun Ce, now being called a traitor by both Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang, now has a hard time facing them both in battle. Shang Xiang later on forgives Ce with the advice from Ina, later on saving both Sun Jian and Sun Quan who escaped from an execution. Thus, with the combined forces of the Sun Family, defeated Orochi together. In Warriors Orochi 2, he and his wife were returning from a reconnaissance mission when they spot Sun Quan outnumbered by Kiyomori's army. They lend their aid and help stall the army while Motochika and Yoshitsune head for the Water Dragon shrine. In one of the dream modes in the game, he teams up with Toshiie and Pang De to fend off Da Ji, Himiko, and Sun Wukong. Seeing that the odds are against them, he makes a bid to send out a messenger to call for Zhou Yu's reinforcements. When he arrives, their armies make a final charge against Da Ji. Dynasty Tactics He resumes his role as Wu's leader in both Dynasty Tactics games. If he chooses to conquer the entire land, he will survive to rule it. One of the story routes in Dynasty Tactics 2 depicts him living past an assassination attempt. Many of his retainers, including the people closest to him, thought he died but he soon marches out into battle. Unbeknown to them, his physician warned him that his body could no longer take the strains from battle. Not wanting to quit what he started, he stubbornly defies bed rest and leads his men. Eventually, he exerts himself and dies in his room from the stress. Zhou Yu was present at the time and mourns his passing. Character Information Personality Sun Ce is portrayed as an energetic, outgoing, brash, and informal leader. He is charismatic and well liked by his troops and his family. He often does whatever he likes on whim with a macho and confident attitude. Proud of his heritage and gung-ho for battle, he can get lost in the thrill and forget his limits. Therefore, he relies on the wisdom and responsibility of his friend, Zhou Yu, to keep him focused and on track. He's also a loving husband who greatly appreciates his wife's efforts. In her Musou Modes, he is especially protective for her safety and well being. His loyalty to her is jokingly questioned in her dream mode in Warriors Orochi 2. Voice Actors * Michael Lindsay - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Yuri Lowenthal - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Steve Blum - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Takahiro Kawachi - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Kazuhiko Inoue - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 *True Musou/ : A series of swings, then a strong strike. Weapons 4th Weapon *Level 10 Weapon: Overlord *Base Attack: 45 *Stage: Unification of Jiang Dong *Requirements: Wait for the north food supply depot to fall and Zhou Yu to be routed. Defeat Liang Gang to gain access into the castle. Once that is done, give chase to Liu Xun and wait till he meets with Ji Ling. Once Liu Xun heads for the supply depot, ride ahead of him and defeat the last general at the supply depot along with the gate captains. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Hierophant *Base Attack: 48 *Attributes: Level 19 Dragon Amulet, Level 10 Jump Scroll, Level 15 Huang's Bow, Level 20 Elixir *Stage: The Shadow of Sun Ce *Requirements: Clear the stage in under 1:50 minutes after defeating the real Yu Ji's appearance. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Overlord *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +15, Attack +18, Life +15, Speed +18, Musou +15 *Stage: The Trials of Sun Ce (Sun Ce's forces) *Location: In a small area to the north. *Requirements: Defeat all of Yu Ji's phantoms, Sun Jian, and Da Qiao in less than 10 minutes. Gallery Image:Sunce-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Sunce-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Sunce-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Sun ce.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Sunce-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Sunce-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Category:Wu characters